1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms, specifically to systems for quickly removing or attaching a noise suppressor or other device to the muzzle of a firearm barrel with the potential of affecting the point of impact of said firearms discharged projectile.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for attaching noise suppressors to a firearm, and specifically for removing or attaching a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor affixed to the muzzle of a firearm. Systems such as the one presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,415 to Surefire, LLC (2005) fall short in several areas such as ease of removal, and single hand removal. There is a need for a secure attachment system for mounting noise suppressors to a firearm particularly a flash suppressor which will withstand the vibrations incidental to firing an automatic rifle or other small arm, provide for an opportunity to single handedly remove the noise suppressor from the host firearm and to allow for multi point indexing of the noise suppressor so as to affect the point of impact of the rifles discharged projectiles.